


Young and Beautiful

by MoonQueen17640



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aging, Commentary on Life and Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/pseuds/MoonQueen17640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fell quickly for Aidan, but is terrified of the binding nature and the complexities of love and all that it entails. With crippling self-doubt and fear of the unknown, he relies on Aidan to catch him when he falls and reassure him that no matter how many years pass, he will always be beautiful in the Irishman's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of Lana del Rey's beautiful song "Young and Beautiful." It's a stunning song, and I highly suggest listening to it! That being said, please enjoy and let me know what you think :) <3

_Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?_

The first time he saw Aidan, his heart skipped a beat. The lanky frame, soft curls, wild deep brown eyes and sinfully expressive face speak to him in a way no other person’s features ever had. He sat down for the audition and couldn't help but blush when Aidan’s dexterous fingers brush over his. The feeling of absolute rightness was something he had only dreamed of experiencing.

He got the role, and the soaring excitement coursing throughout his every nerve was second only to the joy of seeing Aidan’s manic smile and receiving a passionate and fierce embrace from the younger man at the news. If the hug lasted a half a beat longer than it perhaps should have, that was for no one to tell but the wind that curled around them and sent Aidan’s hair fluttering about his shoulders. Dean had never seen something so wildly beautiful. Aidan seemed untouchable, childish in the most adult way, and so perfectly unique that Dean felt he should never come too close, if only to admire the glow of his pure energy and charisma. A moth should never venture too close to the flame.

* * *

They bonded like their characters, revolving around each other like planets in orbit. Dean was happy simply to be around Aidan’ s boisterous laughter and affectionate touches. He felt content to play second fiddle to the Irishman’s natural charm. He did not notice the furtive glances aimed at him from soulful brown eyes, and that whenever he spoke, Aidan looked like a man spellbound by un-paralled beauty.

Every day was an adventure, spanning worlds and races and the entire length of the country. Dean chuckled whenever he saw Aidan racing around new locations, completely enamored with scenery he had always taken for granted. Aidan made him see. Made him perceive the world and its wonders with the love and appreciation and awe of a child. He taught Dean to experience and to love like he had never thought possible. Every day was an adventure because Aidan was an adventure, and Dean seemed to constantly be unfolding new layers of the brunet’s complexities as the days passed.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before things escalated. Furtive kisses in darkened trailers and promises whispered into tanned collarbones became their communication. Love was their language, though neither would admit it out loud. It was for them, and them alone. After filming they would collapse, one on top of the other and simply breathe, knowing that no more was expected of them, and that they knew each other well enough to hear words in the patterns of their breath and love letters in the pounding of their heartbeats. Dean constantly questioned whether things were moving too quickly and whether or not it was possible to simultaneously want something so much and be so afraid of having it fade away into nothingness with the passing of time. 

Aidan said it first, a whisper in the after-glow, almost inaudible. “I love you, Dean.” Dean lay there in the dark, tracing his fingers over each one of Aidan’s ribs, asking himself how such a beautiful and exotic creature could love someone as one-dimensional as him. There was something so permanent about those words, something that terrified him, because he couldn’t perceive the future and didn’t know how Aidan would feel about him as the years passed. As time went on, he wouldn’t be able to bear it if the love that Aidan supposedly had for him were to diminish and eventually vanish. He wouldn't be able to bear it because for all he denied it, he felt the same love tenfold, and that level of devotion made him more afraid than anything else ever had. He didn’t see the soft gaze that followed him everywhere, and the gentle smile that proved that Aidan knew everything that went unsaid between them, and that he knew that everything would be spoken and understood in time.

* * *

The first time Dean spoke the words was months later during the filming of a battle scene. Aidan had gotten slashed by a stray sword and Dean couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around the brunet while trying to keep thoughts of injury from his mind. Aidan could see the desperate and panicked fear in his boyfriend’s eyes and as he opened his mouth to reassure Dean that he was fine, he heard the low and frantic repeated words coming from the blond. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Aidan’s smile lasted for days.

That night litanies of promises sprouted from their lips while skin met skin in the most binding of loving actions. All the while, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Aidan, and he could practically feel himself falling deeper and deeper for the man who had taught him that love was a blessing and that every obstacle could be overcome.

* * *

Aidan proposed in full costume regalia, speaking with Kili’s voice and his own loving words. Dean was left speechless before throwing himself into the strong arms that had always been there to catch him, and his tears of happiness mingled with his fiancée’s.

Their wedding was simple; elegant and understated. Dean looked once into the audience and saw nothing but happiness in their smiles, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Aidan and blushed when he heard the Irishman’s poetic vows. He did not see the way that Aidan’s gaze worshipped him and the small twitch of the brunet’s fingers when they weren’t entwined safely with Dean’s own. When Dean fussed over his hair or complained about the structure of his face, Aidan was always there with soothing words and with the love that kept Dean grounded and constantly in awe.

* * *

The years passed in hazes of seasons and milestones, stringing from one to the next in a predictable pattern of cycles. With each passing year, more grey came to streak Aidan’s curls, and more lines appeared on Dean’s face. At first he attempted to hide them, drowning in a sea of products and whispered prayers that his husband wouldn’t see the hated signs of aging that made him feel every day of their age difference. What he didn’t see was Aidan stealthily disposing of the products day after day and being sure to kiss each one of the beautiful lines in the throes of the nightly passion. To him they made Dean’s face more alive, more rich, and more textured. There was a story in each one, and for two men who had spent their lives telling stories with their words and actions, he couldn’t imagine something more fitting.

Each night Aidan made sure to whisper those three words into Dean’s ears, never letting him forget that no matter how many years had passed or how many lines formed on his sun-kissed face, the beauty that he had seen from that very first audition would never fade. There was something beautifully intangible about Dean, some innate spark within him that always drew Aidan to him. He was as enraptured as the moth around the flame. And though love was dangerous and damning and complex, he had found that it could be beyond worth it when it came to the beautiful creature beside him. Age could try to change him, but the flame would never truly go out. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
